Problema de zombies
by VicPin
Summary: :Oneshot: Haytham, Ziio y Connor, los Kenway, junto con Achilles y Aveline, se enfrentan a una horda de zombies luego de un pequeño accidente. ¿Cómo terminará esta locura? Descúbranlo ;-).


**_Ok... Antes que nada, mil disculpas si no he subido esta vez el nuevo capítulo de "Una fiesta inolvidable". Les juro que subiré doble capítulo este domingo... Ahora, sobre este fic... Bueno, este fic medio fumado y hasta soso y poco gracioso, se me courrió desde hace dos días y no hace mucho decidí escribirlo, más que nada como un tributo al capítulo de los Simpson "La Casita del Horror V - Ataque de los Zombies". Hay algunos spoiler de ese capítulo en el fic así como alusiones a una película de Stephen Sommers (La Momia), los cuales de seguro lo reconocerán enseguida._  
**

**_Espero que lo disfruten y les arranque al menos una sonrisa XD._**

**_Sin más qué decir, excepto que los personajes no son míos, sino de sus respectivos dueños (exceptos los nombres d elos políticos mexicanos XD), aquí les dejo con este oneshot titulado:_**

* * *

**Problema de zombies.**

_Boston, Massachussets, primero de noviembre de 1778._

_Los británicos llegaban hasta los confines de las colonias. Esos cabrones estaban arrasando con todo, desde los sembradíos hasta con los animales de ganado. Los Templarios y los Asesinos, ambos grupos en casi un mismo bando (y digo casi, porque, pese a quien le pese, ambos buscamos la Independencia), decidieron darse una tregua para luchar por la libert-_

- ¡PAPÁ! – interrumpió un joven moreno vestido con ropas blancas y azules con capucha, quien entraba intempestivamente al estudio acompañado de una chica de color ataviada con pantalones de cuero, blusa blanca y sombrero tricornio.

Haytham Kenway, de 45 años, miró con disgusto a su hijo de 19 años, Connor "Rahtonhaké:ton" Kenway, y a Aveline de Grandpré, la novia de éste y de 17 años de edad. Los dos parecían haber corrido como locos, ya que ambos estaban muy sudorosos.

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios les sucede? – inquirió el escritor oriundo de Londres.

- Papá – replicó Connor un poco nervioso -… Ehmmm… H-hemos hecho algo muy, pero muy malo.

- ¿Estrellaron el carruaje?

- No – respondieron los chicos.

- ¿Cometieron alguna tontería cuyo resultado, me imagino, es algo parecido a la novela de Stephen Summers?

- Sí.

- ¿Pero no le hicieron nada al carruaje?

- Aja.

- Ah, bueno…

Días después, todo el mundo empezó a tapizar sus casas con tablas de madera debido a la proximidad de individuos de rostros putrefactos y de andar lento a quienes todo el mundo llamaron "zombies". Los zombies atacaban a todo lo que para ellos fuera comida, desde el pavo hasta el perro, pasando por los políticos, los soldados, algunos de sus familias políticas y hasta al propio George Washington y Charles Lee

Kaneithi:io "Ziio" Kenway Davenport, la esposa de Haytham, empezaba a tapizar como loca las puertas y ventanas de la casa con la ayuda de su padre, Achilles Davenport, de Connor, su hijo, y de Aveline, su futura nuera. Haytham estaba ocupado pensando si re-escribir la novela como una historia de zombies o dejarla así como está y publicarla bajo el nombre de "El Credo de los Asesinos"…

- ¡Haytham! ¿Ya clavaste las tablas en la puerta principal?

- ¿Uh? - inquirió Haytham muy extrañado - ¿Por qué debía de tapizar la puerta principal? ¿Lo dices por lo-? ¡ZOMBIES!

Los zombies irrumpieron en la casa de la familia Kenway, la cual corrió hacia la habitación de Haytham y Ziio. El patriarca de la familia clavó rápidamente las tablas y hasta empujó la cama y la mesa para demorar el paso de las criaturas vivientes.

- ¡Con un carajo! – exclamó Achilles - ¡¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?!

- Errr… Digamos que – respondió Connor -… Aveline y yo hallamos el famoso Libro de los Muertos en la biblioteca de la ciudad.

- ¡¿El Libro de los Muertos?! – exclamó Ziio aterrorizada - ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Connor, Aveline, ¿qué es lo que han hecho?!

- Bueno, leímos el libro como práctica para la clase de Egiptología – respondió Aveline.

- ¡Ese libro no debería de leerse! – exclamó Achilles - ¡Ahora habrá que buscar el Libro de Amon – Ra para poder detener esta locura!

- ¿El Libro de Amón –Ra? ¿No es ese el libro de oro que encontramos escondido en un hueco de la biblioteca junto con el Libro de los Muertos?

- ¿Ahí lo encontraron? – inquirió la Mohawk.

- Sí.

- ¡Entonces hay que ir allá y buscar ese libro! – declaró Achilles - ¡Es nuestra única esperanza!

- Haytham…

- Lo sé –replicó el aludido, quien ya estaba cargando toda la colección de pistolas, mosquetes y escopetas así como lustrando todas las cuchillas ocultas, las tomahawk y hasta las hoces para hacerle frente a los muertos vivientes.

Una vez que había terminado de cargar con pólvora la última pistola, exclamó:

- ¡A la biblioteca a terminar con esta mierda!

Minutos después, todos salieron por la puerta principal al no haber zombies en la costa. No obstante, cuando todos se dirigían al carruaje, una horda de zombies empezaban a cercarlos.

- ¡Suban todos! – exclamó Haytham - ¡Rápido!

Mucho antes de que los Kenway lograran treparse al carruaje, una conocida voz le llamó:

- ¡Hey, Kenway!

Haytham se volvió y miró a nada más y nada menos que a Ned Flanders, su odiado vecino, quien le dijo:

- Oye, Kenway, tengo hambre. ¿Puedo mascar tu oreja?

Al escuchar eso, el señor Kenway tomó una escopeta y le disparó exclamando:

- ¡Muere, hijueputa!

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

- ¡Papá, acabas de matar al zombie de Flanders! – exclamó Connor.

- Ah… ¿Era un zombie?

Sin perder más tiempo, los Kenway se dirigieron hacia la biblioteca de Boston.

Al entrar, se toparon con una tremenda cantidad de zombies, por lo que Haytham, Achilles y Connor, armados hasta los dientes, empezaron a repartir balas por todos lados.

- ¡Miren! – exclamó Connor - ¡Es William Shakespeare!

- ¡¿William Shakespeare?! – exclamó Haytham - ¡¿Qué chingados hace aquí William Shakespeare?! ¡Ven aquí, marica ladrón y plagiario de teatro!

Dicho eso, le disparó.

- ¡Muere, Julio César! – exclamó Achilles al dispararle al zombie del emperador romano.

- ¡Jódete, Santa Claus! – exclamó Connor mientras le daba una paliza con la culata al gordo bonachón hecho zombie.

- ¡Regrésate a la tumba, Cartman! – exclamó Haytham mientras le cortaba la cabeza al gordo cabrón.

- ¡Muérete, Kenny! – exclamó Connor.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! – exclamaron un chico zombie de gorro azul con pompón amarillo muy asustado - ¡Mataste a Kenny!

- ¡Hijo de puta! – exclamó otro chico zombie de gorro verde muy molesto.

- ¡Cállense, maricas! – exclamó Achilles, quien les disparó con sus pistolas duales.

- ¡Aléjate de mí, Peña Nieto! – exclamaba el adolescente mientras le cortaba la cabeza con la tomahawk - ¡Pinche ratero de mierda! ¡Toma a ti también, jodido orejón de Salinas de Gortari!

- ¡Hasta la vista, Mickey Mouse! - exclamaba Haytham al golpear al ratón de Disney en la cara con la escopeta - ¡Vete a volar por ahí, pato Donald! ¡Chúpate esta, Einstein! ¡Chinga tu madre, Brad Pitt!

Mientras los hombres estaban ocupados en re-matar a cuanto político, científico, personajes famosos de series de televisión, personajes históricos, ficticios y hasta estrellas de Hollywood pasaba frente a sus narices, Ziio y Aveline fueron hacia la sección de Egiptología de la biblioteca, en donde dieron con el famoso libro de oro.

Viendo que los zombies superaban en número a sus varones, las mujeres empezaron a buscar con los ojos la oración exacta para enviar a los zombies de vuelta a sus tumbas.

- ¡Entreténganlos un poco más, chicos! – exclamaba Ziio.

- Eh… ¡No creo que tengamos más tiempo, Z! – replicaba Haytham mientras disparaba a tientas y a locas a todo lo que se movía.

- ¡Aquí está! – exclamó Aveline muy triunfante – _Ka-adishma, ka-adishma… Konnorthenagua:pendejo tumbaris con! (_Algo así como: ¡Zombie, zombie, regresa a tu tumba!... O quién sabe qué diantres decía esa madre).

Al decir esas palabras, una luz blanca salió del libro de oro e iluminó prácticamente toda la faz del estado de Massachussets y estados aledaños.

Los zombies, como por arte de magia, se encaminaron a regresar a sus tumbas para disfrutar de la paz eterna.

**_&%&%&_**

- Según los reportes, la plaga de zombies al fin ha terminado – comentó el anunciador en la plaza -. Se sabe que podrían haber más de 50 ex muertos vivientes repartidos por las calles, por lo que se recomienda a la población que envíe una paloma mensajera a Salubridad para que recojan el cadáver y se proceda a enterrarle cristianamente. Por otro lado, debido a que probablemente algún idiota ingenuo fue el culpable de este desastre, se procederá a enviar el Libro de los Muertos y el Libro de Amón – Ra a la casa del señor Benjamin Franklin, quien empezará a analizarlos con el equipo de CSI para determinar cómo carajo llegaron esos libros a nuestro país.

- Me alegra mucho de que todo terminara – comentaba Ziio.

- Sí – replicó Haytham, quien abrazaba a su esposa -… Yo también… Aunque fue divertido estar matando zombies al estilo de Resident Evil.

- Haytham…

- ¡Papá, mamá! – exclamó Connor, quien se acercó corriendo hacia sus padres.

- ¿Y ahora qué, Connor? – inquirió el inglés.

- ¡Hey, se acercan hasta acá unos extraterrestres parecidos a los de Depredador!

- ¡¿Qué?!

_**Cinco minutos después.**_

Todo el mundo corría de un lado a otro mientras que alienígenas con cabezas semejantes a los de Alien, el Octavo Pasajero, peleaban contra los Depredadores.

- ¡Genial! ¡Ahora sí que esto es genial! – protestaba Haytham mientras disparaba los rayos láser contra los Depredadores y los Aliens - ¡Jodidos cabezones! ¡Jamás terminaré mi novela!

* * *

_**¡Tada! Hasta aquí termina este loco fic de zombies, o suerte de... Para concluir, me gustaría recomendarles el fic llamado "I Found Assassins in my Closet", publicado aquí en Fanfiction por Black and Yellow Bumble. He aquí el link: /s/8701588/1/I-Found-Assassins-in-My-Closet.**_

_**Les aseguro que se reirán XD.**_

_**¡Saludines y hasta la próxima!**_

_**Vicka.**_


End file.
